Erased
by Mockingjay34
Summary: In a battle with the Frightful Four Nova receives a near fatal blow from Klaw. Now, he has amnesia. How will the team help him cope? Will Nova ever return to his old self? A person's memory is everything, really. Memory is identity. It's you. -Stephen King
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, here is the story I have been talking about since October. I hope you all like. It is a bit outside my comfort zone but I'm still proud. It is a test of my ability as an author so let me know if it is a fail or if it is even near decent. I also apologize. This was supposed to go up at the same time as my last update for The Silence of a Scream but I had internet issues.R&R!**

**********Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man. I don't even own this story line. This is himegirl15's brainchild interpreted through my words.**

* * *

Erased

**CHAPTER1:**

"The Frightful Four. Seriously? They pick tonight to break out of jail and rob a bank. Just when I was getting a little bit of sleep, they decide to come out and ruin my night," Nova thought bitterly.

They night had been completely silent and peaceful when the persistent group decided they would make a break for it. Of course, they could not resist causing a bit of havoc.

Nova was flying fast over the city. "The sooner they go back to jail the better," he said to himself.

He caught sight of the team's leader, Spider Man. The teenager was web swinging through New York City.

That is when they both caught sight of the villains. Nova dove down toward the city bellow.

The rest of the team was already on the scene.

Power Man was going against Thundra in a battle of strength. So far, the former was winning.

Iron Fist and White Tiger were taking on the Trapster. He was cracking stupid glue jokes as usual. The mediocre villain was no match for the pair. Nova always thought those two made a great team.

Spider-Man was fighting the wizard and was equally matched.

That only left one more from the group of four.

Klaw.  
Nova was floating a few feet above the ground, sizing up his opponent.

Klaw did not often speak but he was certainly strong.

No one knew it but Nova very rarely acted on impulse during a fight. He made logical decisions. Sometimes they were not always the best, but Nova always tried the best he could.

The villain looked at the teenager and got ready to attack.

Nova thought for a moment, deciding the best defense.

Everything happened in a split second as the villain and the hero let loose their attacks.

Who would win in a fight between energy and sound?

Nova got the answer quickly as Klaw was thrown against a building and landed on the ground hard.

All five members of the group had defeated the Frightful Four and Spider-Man webbed the escapees together.

The team of superheroes stood together in the middle of the street, waiting for Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick them up.

"Ugh, finally, I can go back to bed," Nova complained, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know what you mean," Power Man agreed. "Do we ever get a break?"

"If we got a break then we wouldn't be able to take down these bozos in five minutes," White Tiger said.

"Tiger does have a point," Iron Fist agreed.

The team continued their light small talk. Nova had his eyes on Klaw the entire time though. He looked suspicious. It was not until too late that Nova realized the villain was not only awake, but also extending his arm toward White Tiger.

Nova started glowing and threw himself at the girl right as the villain released the potentially fatal attack.

* * *

The world was spinning. Nova was barely comprehending what was happening. He was lying on the ground and his ears were ringing. He heard a chorus of yelling from his teammates. He realized he was not lying on flat ground. His head was on something.

The boy slightly moved his head to see a white mask. He moved his head to see Iron Fist and Spider-Man restraining the Frightful Four.

He heard a strained whisper coming from White Tiger. "Sam, stop moving."

Sam gathered that his head was resting in White Tiger's lap when her hands came up to either side of his face and held him still. He also realized his helmet was gone and Power Man was hiding his face from the view of civilians.

The last thing Sam saw before he finally blacked out was a man with an eye patch.

* * *

The team watched helplessly as their friend began to glow. They all realized too late what was happening. Nova flew at White Tiger, throwing her out of harm's way.

Klaw's blast hit the hero. The Nova helmet few off and everyone acted instantly. Iron Fist and Spider-Man ran to contain the Frightful Four.

White Tiger went to make sure that no one would see Nova's identity. Power Man had the same idea.

Sam was completely disoriented as White Tiger sat down on the pavement with her legs under her and pulled his head up to rest on her thighs.

There was nothing romantic between the two. It was a purely brother-sister type relationship. She was worried about him.

Sam kept trying to move. Finally, White Tiger made him stop and said, "Sam, stop moving."

Nick Fury came running to Sam to assess the teen's injuries.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"Klaw. Nova saw him about to send a blast at me and pushed me out of the way," White Tiger explained. "Fury, I think his skull is cracked."

Fury called for medics through his communicator and stubbed down to get a better look at Sam's head.

"We've got to get him out of here fast."

* * *

The team minus, Sam and Danny, was waiting in the hall outside the infirmary. They had all been checked out by doctors even though it was completely unnecessary.

Sam was being taken care of. Danny was with him, helping the doctors. Danny's powers gave him the power to heal both himself and others.

Everyone was still in their costumes, even Ava, waiting for when they could see their friend.

The doors to the infirmary opened and a nurse walked out.

"You all can see agent Alexander now, but, I need to warn you, he is suffering from mild amnesia."

The team offered no reply as the woman walked off down the hall.

The group slowly walked forward and into the sterile room.


	2. I'M BACK!

So, I'm sorta back. I'm not updating yet because I have nothing written but I'm getting back into it. This is just me saying hi and asking a favor of you lovely people. I don't wanna pester you but this would mean a lot. There is a 13 year old girl named Talia Joy Castellano. She has been battling cancer for 6 years. Some of you may have heard of her because her story is becoming quite famous. Her story is amazing if you have not yet heard it you need to look her up. But I'm here to ask you to do something. It doesn't matter what country you are in. I want you to draw a fish on your wrist or even just a picture of a fish and post it to your Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, ANYTHING using the hash tag #fishypicsfortalia. Me and my friend want to show how much we care but to do that we needs this hash tag to trend. Get it to everyone! We want people to notice this! I'm sorry this isn't an update an I'm just taking up your time but this means a lot to me. So, please, help Make this known.

An update will be up on both Erased and The Beginning of the End by next week. Just to let you know. :D

You are all in my thoughts and prayers. I want to thank you all for everything. Please, pray for Talia. Love Always, Mockingjay34


End file.
